


Объединение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он обещал ей особые пытки за дерзость.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte





	Объединение

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике содержатся строки песни "Нейротоксин" (DEEP-EX-SENSE & Walkie).

_Я заслонил тебе солнце_  
_Я заменил тебе социум_  
_И наступаю на горло_  
_Я перекрыл тебе воздух_

Она уже наверняка заметила его голодный взгляд. Молчала, не отвечая взаимностью, но и не отшивая. Он обещал ей _особые_ пытки за дерзость, рассчитывая на бунтарское стремление сделать всё наоборот. Люция усмехнулась, провоцируя у него характерное напряжение, однако нарываться не стала.

Той ночью он брал Ости только сзади, приказывая не оборачиваться. Потому что именно в этой позе мог полноценно представить на её месте ту, которая должна была делить с ним постель с самого начала.

— Люция мне нравится, — Ости вспыхнула и отшатнулась, прижав к груди тонкое одеяло. Выглядела так, словно была готова броситься вон из комнаты. Нет, он сам её выставит, — и я намерен заполучить её.

_Эта клетка открыта с обеих сторон_  
_Только мы никуда из неё не уйдём_  
_Эта камера пыток — наш будущий дом_  
_Ведь у нас всё серьёзно_

Он закрепил её руки над головой в просторной, но скрытой от посторонних глаз клетке. Положил ладонь на талию и притянул к себе, вжимаясь бёдрами, позволяя почувствовать _всю_ твёрдость за плотной тканью штанов. Свободной рукой погладил шею, подушечкой большого пальца следуя затейливым узорам татуировки. Поднял руку выше, и Люция игриво прикусила кончик пальца, задержавшийся на её губах.

— Где ещё могут оказаться твои острые зубки, принцесса? — ладонь с талии плавно опустилась на бедро, сжимая и оставляя собственнические синяки.

Она улыбнулась дьявольски сексуально. Сводила его с ума. Так сладостно и жарко. Он коснулся её подбородка, удерживая лицо на месте, и грубовато поцеловал, делясь похотливыми импульсами.

_Я в твоей голове, будто червь-паразит_  
_Растекаюсь в венах, словно нейротоксин_  
_Просто, просто невыносим_  
_Это мой способ быть с тобой рядом_

Её губы обжигающе касались его шеи. Она прикусывала кожу, оставляла собственные метки, и он был не против. С обеих сторон закрыл её мощными крыльями в своеобразном объятии. Бросил на неё затуманенный от возбуждения взгляд, получил в ответ соблазнительный вызов, мелькнувший в алых глазах.

И наконец они объединились.


End file.
